Valentine's Day
by SourWolf'sDon'tSmile
Summary: It's the most romantic day of the year, Valentine's Day. Carlisle is trying to impress Esme but nothing goes right. I just felt lke rating it 'T' just to be safe. No lemons and if so they are implied.
1. Valentines Day

Valentine's Day

Carlisle's pov

The most romantic day of the year is only hours away. I've been planning on what I am going to do for Esme. First I'll start simple and get her some flowers and then I'll set the rest of my plan into action.

The others are out for the day so Esme and I have the house to ourselves. Perfect.

Esme was out in the garden when i can down stairs. "good morning Carlisle." I loved the sound of my name coming from those lips. "Good morning my love." I said walking to her side and kissing her on the cheek.

"I rang the hospital and got the day off."I said. "Why would you do that?" she questioned. "Oh, I don't know maybe i thought today would be special." I replied. "Is this because it's valentine's Day today? Carlisle you don't have to do anything for me." "Oh but I want to." I answered. "Why don't you go and hunt I just need some supplies from work and I'll be right back." I said. "ok." was all she said as she turned about to take off running. "I won't be long, I love you Esme Cullen." I said. "I love you to Carlisle, ever since I first laid my sixteen year old eyes on you that time I broke my leg." I remember when I treated that courageous sixteen year old. The first time I laid eyes on Esme.

I turned and walked to the garage, hopped into my Mercedes and sped towards the florist.

I walked into the shop and picked out a nice bouquet of red roses. I was walking over to pay for them when I saw a nice Valentine's Day card. I grabbed the card and paid for both. I exited the store and got into my car and started to head home.

While I was heading home I saw a nice jewellery store and since I was in town I decided to look. I remembered when I had asked Edward to read Esme's mind to tell me what she likes: favourite colour, favourite song, favourite diamond etc.

I remember Edward told me she likes silver and sapphires and the jewellery shop had a nice silver sapphire necklace. I told them to engrave "**Always with you**" on the back and send it to my address some time this afternoon.


	2. It's a squirrel!

Cpov

"Hello Carlisle, welcome back." She greeted me. "I have something for you." I replied. I pulled out the bouquet of flowers and handed them to her smiling. "They're lovely." She replied. "But you don't like them?" My smile faded. "No they're nice." She reassured. "But...?"I asked. "Be honest what's wrong with them?" I added. "Well it's just that I prefer white but red is nice." She said soothingly. She leaned forward and kissed me.

We broke apart and I organised my thoughts and remembered the nice card I bought. "I got something for you." I beamed and ran to the car to retrieve the card Esme was right behind me. I must have been distracted because I left my car door open.

I hopped into the car to find the card only to find a squirrel in my car? "Is this your gift to me? It's lovely Carlisle and so fluffy." Esme said between laughs. "I guess it's kinda cute but still it's in my car and what's that in its mouth...?" Oh no! It's the valentine's card. "You rat! Give it back!" I screeched. "Carlisle why are you screaming at a squirrel?" Esme asked confused with a bit of amused sound to it. "That RAT stole your present and is now digesting it." I yelled while glaring at the feral creature.

"Carlisle it's just a squirrel." "Don't hurt the poor thing." She worried. "You're right Esme, I'm sorry it's just that I'm trying to make this day special for you." I sighed. "It's the thought which counts." She reassured leaning in and kissing me. That gave me an idea. I broke apart. "I have another idea, stay here it will be a surprise." I beamed running towards the house. She sighed and went to her garden.


	3. movie

**I've forgotten to do this. Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters Stephanie Meyer does****. Also sorry if I'm late with the next chapters I have to do school and stuff **** so please be patient I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for the reviews.**

**CPOV:**

I went to the living room and put on a romantic movie and lit a fire in the fire place. Not because we would be cold I just thought it would be a nice romantic touch. I was hesitant around the fire. I still could see the blurry memory of my childhood and I still have the same fear of fire. I went out to the garden with a blindfold in my hand.

"Esme, love your surprise is ready but I was wondering if you would put on this blindfold?" I asked. "Ok." She said excited while putting on the blindfold. I made it so our improved eyesight couldn't see through.

I led her to the living room. I took the blindfold off of Esme and She gasped. "What have you been up to?" "Well I thought we could watch a romantic movie." I said smiling. I put on the DVD and we sat on the lounge holding hands. The movie started.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ Fire place trouble ~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~

The TV screen lit up and showed two lovers walking down a beach hand in hand. "I love you Jason." The girl said. "I love you too Kylie." Jason replied. The DVD skipped to them kissing in a hotel room. Then the DVD skipped to when the girl was crying over what looked like a letter the guy wrote. The DVD skipped to the end of the movie and showed the girl crying and leaning over a tombstone with 'Jason' engraved on it.

"Uhh...Carlisle is that suppose to happen?" Esme questioned. "No I think the DVD is scratched" I said walking over to the TV and getting the DVD out of the DVD player. Esme laughed. "Next time you should get a new DVD." She laughed. "It is new I got it this morning." I defended myself. I looked at the DVD. It had millions of microscopic scratches on it. I cleaned it with my shirt and put it back into the DVD player and sat back on the lounge next to Esme. She was trying to hide her laughter.

The movie started to play once more showing the two lovers on the beach again. The DVD skipped and showed them kissing in a hotel room and skipped when she was reading the letter and yet again skipped to when the girl was leaning over the tombstone with 'Jason' engraved on it crying.

"Oh come on I just cleaned it and it's supposed to be new." I complained. I was approaching the DVD player when it burst into flames. "How is that even possible?" I yelled. Esme ran and got the fire extinguisher to put out the flame. The flame was put out just as the extinguisher ran out. When the flame was out, Esme pride open the scorched DVD player to retrieve the DVD. All that was left of the DVD was a silvery lump. I sighed. "I was supposed to return that." Esme laughed and quickly kissed me on the lips. She stood back looking into my eyes.

Her eyes flickered to the fire place and she gasped. "Carlisle the fire place!" She screamed. I turned around and saw that the fire was out of control and was burning the carpet. My human memories came back and I started to panic. "Quick get water!" I yelled. She came back with a bucket of water. I couldn't take my eyes of the flame.

She threw the water at the fire when I wasn't looking and she got me as well. I sighed and Esme laughed at the sight of her drenched husband.


	4. Annoying phone calls

_**Sorry about the really late update (I have school). Thanks for being patient. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters the brilliant Stephanie Meyer does and we all love her for it **____** all I own is this plot for this story :P. If I make any mistakes please let me know and I'll fix it also all reviews welcome.**_

"Come sit next to me." Esme said patting the space next to her on the lounge. I went to the lounge and sat down.

We looked into each other's eyes and burst out laughing about what happened a moment ago. When we calmed down and our eyes met again we moved in closer. Our lips almost touching when my phone rang. How it still works from being drenched I have no idea. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my ringing phone. My ringtone filled the silent room.

_**Doctor, doctor give me the news I've got a bad case of loving you.**_

Esme burst out laughing. If it was possible for me to blush I'd be red as. "I think Emmett has been playing with my phone." I said. "uh huh, yeah that's right blame Emmett." She said laughing. I checked caller ID. It was in fact Emmett. I pressed ignore and turned back to Esme. "Who was it?" "Wrong number." I lied. "Oh." Was all she replied as we moved closer once more.

My phone rang again when Esme and I were inches away. The ringtone filled the silent room once more.

_**I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world.**_

"Are you serious, barbie girl?" Esme laughed. "Alice insisted that it was her ringtone." I defended myself. "Uh huh. Sure I believe you." She said sarcastically. I sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello." "Carlisle, I just had the weirdest vision." Alice's high pitched voice screeched. "Can it wait, Esme and I are busy." I said. "But this could be serious." She whined. "Ok Alice what did you see?" I sighed. "I saw Edward in jail." She replied. "In jail, are you sure?" I was in shock. "I'm positive." I sighed. "Well can you watch for anything else and call me back when it gets serious call me ok Alice." "But Carlisle his in JAIL!" She screamed. "Can you just keep watch and if it does happen call me ok, Esme and I are going to go for a walk." I said while hanging up.

"Esme do you want to go for a walk with me, I know a great spot." I said while smiling. "Sure that sounds lovely."

Nothing could possibly go wrong. It'll be romantic as well.

The sun has set as we ran to the river and jumped over it and ran through the moonlit forest.

I remember Edward telling me about a meadow he and Bella go to to so I decided to take Esme there.

We reached the meadow only to find a very confused looking Bella. "Bella what are you doing here?" Esme asked concerned. "Well Edward went to go get something and told me to stay here and wait for him but that was over an hour ago." She sighed. "I was going to leave but with my luck I'd get lost." "Honey do you know where he is?" Esme asked. "No, I tried ringing him but he isn't answering." She replied

Just then my phone rang and my ringtone echoes around the sleeping forest.

_**I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world.**_

I sighed and Bella laughed. "Way to brighten the mood Carlisle." She gasped out in full hysterics. I answered my phone.

"Hello Alice." "I told you Carlisle, his arrested!" She yelled. I sighed. "Call Emmett and Rose to bail him out ok?" I instructed. "Ok and Carlisle." "Yes?" I said curiously. "You have ten seconds to get under shelter before you get drenched by rain." "What?" I yelled. I hung up and looked up at the sky and there were grey clouds above about to pour down rain. I grabbed Bella and Esme and started running but not fast enough. It started to pour down rain.

We reached the house completely drenched, well I was already drenched. We walked through the door. I stopped and turned around facing the forest. "Carlisle what are you doing?" Esme asked. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone and threw it at a tree. The tree wobbled a bit from the force and my phone smashed into millions of pieces and landed onto the forest floor.

"Sorry you had to see that Bella, Esme." I said. "So what happened to Edward?" Bella asked. "I wouldn't ask but he may take awhile to get back." I said. "Why don't you put on a DVD and watch it on the computer until he gets back." Esme suggested. "Why the computer, why not the DVD player." Bella questioned. Esme sighed. "It's broken." She replied calmly. "It's broken? How did it break?" "It's a long story." I replied calmly. I thought I saw Esme smile for a second. Bella walked over to our DVD collection, picked out one and put it in the computer.

"Bella, Carlisle and I are going upstairs and talk, do you mind if you put headphones in so you can hear your movie without us interrupting." Esme asked sweetly. "Sure Esme." Bella replied plugging headphones in.

"Carlisle do you mind coming upstairs for a minute?" "Sure." I curiously started following her to our room when the doorbell rang. "I'll be right there, I'm just getting the door!" I yelled to her. There was no reason to yell it was just a habit.


	5. Necklace

**Well here it is a new chapter and just in time for Christmas :D. Thank you all for being patient with me on this story, it's hard to balance writing stories, homework, assignments, school, friends and family. I would appreciate it a lot if people would give me ideas for this story. All reviews welcome but remember there is a fine difference between being truthful and then just being absolutely mean****. Also my disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters; they all belong to Stephenie Meyer, I also own none of these songs mentioned in this story. All I own is this plot.**

**CPOV:**

I opened the door and there was a delivery man from the jewellery store.

_I forgot about the necklace. Maybe that will save the night._ I thought.

"Are you Carlisle Cullen?" The man asked. "That's me." I said. "Sign here please." He said handing me a clipboard. I signed for it and he handed me a beautifully wrapped box. I wished him a good night and headed to our room running up the stairs.

"Esme I have something for you." I said while smiling. "What is it Carlisle?" She questioned while smiling sweetly. "Well when I went to the shops I saw a nice jewellery shop and so I got you this." I said while handing her the box. "You didn't have to do this." She said. "Oh but I wanted to." I replied. She opened the little box and gasped. "It's lovely, Carlisle it's beautiful." She gasped. "Turn it around I had it engraved." I smiled.

Suddenly the silent room filled with her laughter. "Mind letting me in on the joke?" "Um Carlisle are you aware of what is engraved on the necklace." She said in between laughs. I looked at her with a puzzled expression. "It says '**Always bill you**'." She burst out in hysterics. Rage washed over me. "No matter what I do it's ruined!" I was yelling now. "Carlisle calm down." She said worried. "I mean how hard is it to engrave something on a ring, I wrote down what I wanted and they still managed to get it wrong!" I yelled.

"Carlisle calm down now." She said sternly. I looked at her and I could see panic, shock and concern in her eyes. That made me realise that yelling was completely pointless.

"I'm sorry Esme, I shouldn't yell like that over nothing." Looking back on it now I can see I overreacted. "Do you forgive me for overreacting?" I asked. "Of course I do." She answered smiling.

"Do you like the necklace?" I asked. "It's lovely." "What about the engraved bit?" "Well it's the thought which counts and anyway what was it supposed to say?" She asked curiously.

"It was meant to say '**Always with you**', I know it's not very creative but I want you to know that I want you to be mine forever."

"Carlisle no one has ever been this nice to me, you're the best husband a girl could have." She said while kissing me.

The kiss was getting really passionate now.

"Carlisle." Esme whispered. "Yes?" I whispered back. "Bella is just down stairs."She whispered. "So..." I replied.

Just then the door burst open almost sending the door off its hinges and there in the door way stood a very big Emmett with a stupid grin on his face.

"Emmett what the hell!" I yelled." "Hey Carlisle, hey Esme." He greeted/yelled. "Hello Emmett." Esme greeted politely. Emmett's eyes flickered to me and then to Esme seeing us awkwardly close to each other. His grin grew wider. "Oh sorry I didn't know I was interrupting something." He said. "Emmett is there a reason you're here?" I asked. "Well I needed something from me and Rose's room." "Umm Emmett." "Yes Carlisle?" "Your room is down the hall!" I yelled. "Oh I know." He smiled. I was debating whether I should rip him apart and burn the pieces or not.

I took a deep breath to calm myself before I responded. "Emmett when are you leaving?" I asked. "Soon I just need something." Emmett retreated to his room. I sighed and followed him. "Did Alice call you?" I asked. "Yeah why?" "So did you bail Edward out of jail?" "Nope."

That set me off. "Why didn't you bail Edward out of jail?" I yelled. "Carlisle stop yelling at our son." Esme said sternly. I breathed in deeply trying to calm myself. "Can you please bail Edward out?" I asked. "Fine I just need something." He said walking over to a drawer. He pulled out a blindfold and handcuffs. "I don't want to know." I said. He grinned at me.

"Carlisle nothing is going right for me and Rose." He sighed. "Well everything I do for Esme turns into a disaster." I sighed. "Eww I don't want to know what you and mum get up to when we're gone." He grimaced. I glared at him. "Don't worry I'm sure everything will work out and if it makes you happy I'll go and get Edward." "Thank you, son I really appreciate it." I said. "See ya later dad Rosalie is waiting for me." Emmett grinned at me. "See you son, take care." I watched as Emmett turned and left.

Just then I had an idea.

_**ROMANTIC DINNER...SORT OF**_

Sometimes Emmett and Jasper have this 'game fest' where they spend weeks doing nothing but playing the Xbox and Playstation.

The girls don't really appreciate being replaced by the machines very much.

The boys don't want to give any attention to them and only to the games which in my point of view isn't really a smart thing to do when you're messing with Alice and Rosalie. The boys are so into the 'game fest' they demand they can't go out to hunt so out of pure laziness and stubbornness they stock the fridge with animal blood in storage bags. I tried to join in on the 'game fest' once and they were complaining saying I was too inexperienced and old to play _'Halo'_ whatever that is.

I went downstairs to the kitchen. "Carlisle what are you doing?" Esme's voice came from behind me. "Uhh..I..um..I came up with another surprise for you." I answered smiling. "You're not giving up are you." Esme smiled coming over to me. "Thank you." She whispered while she lightly kissed me on the lips.

She smiled at me when we pulled apart. She left me in a daze and walked up the stairs. I smiled to myself and turned to the fridge. I'm in luck for once this night, there's blood in the fridge.

I don't really approve of the storage of animal blood in the fridge. It doesn't really keep up the human facade.

I went towards the dining room and began setting up the table. To create more of a romantic mood by putting lavender and vanilla scented candles around the table. I went into the kitchen and to the cupboard and grabbed to wine glasses.

I sat them on the table and went back into the kitchen. I grabbed one of the storage bags of blood out of the fridge and found an old bottle of champagne.

Hmm that would be more romantic than a bag. I thought

I tipped the old champagne down the sink.

_Since when did we get champagne I mean the house is full of vampires who don't eat or drink...human food anyway and who bought this?_

I managed to pour the blood into the champagne bottle.

I went back into the dining room and placed the champagne bottle in the centre of the table. It looked almost perfect but there was something missing...flowers that's it.

There's just one problem. I don't have any flowers. I sighed. Oh well this will have to do.

Just then my phone started to ring and my ringtone cried out in the silent room. I froze. Wait that's not my ringtone.

**You think I'm pretty without my makeup on**

**You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong**

**I know you get me so I let my walls come down...Downn.**

**Before you met me I was a wreck **

**But things were kind of heavy**

**You brought me to life **

**Now every February you'll be my Valentine...Valentinee.**

**Lets go all the way tonight no regrets jus-**

I pulled the phone out of my pocket to examine it. It was an iphone. It was definitely wasn't my phone because mine was in millions of little pieces under the tree outside. I looked at caller ID. It was the hospital. I decided to answer it.

"Hey Emmett, I just called to say thanks." A female voice came from the other end. "Um..What are you talking about?" I asked. "I'm just saying thanks for photos." She replied.

_What photos?_

"_May I ask to whom I am speaking to?" I asked. "It's Beth." She replied._

I know Beth, She's my secretary. She's a really nice girl, very polite except I think she has a crush on me. I've caught her staring numerous of times.

So this is Emmett's phone. Maybe I should play along I am curious after all.

"Of course the photos." I replied. "I have more photos for you but I need to know which ones I already have given you so I don't send you the same ones twice." I said playing along. "It was the ones where you guys made a pool on your property and you all took silly photos of yourself." "Which ones?" I beseeched to get more information. "Where Carlisle is shirtless in board shorts, he looks so _sexy!" _She replied. "Sure." I replied.

I'm going to kill Emmett for giving her the photos and encouraging her crush, it's bad enough with all the nurses drooling over me, I don't need her as well.

"I can't send you anymore photos of Carlisle." I said. "Why not?" She responded as she started to sob. "Carlisle caught me sending the pictures." "Oh no!" She interrupted. "Don't worry he doesn't know that it is you." I continued with the lie quite easily. "Oh good." She sighed with relief. "Anyway I should get going." I wrapped up the convocation. "Ok, bye Emmett." She said. "Bye." I hung up the phone.

"I'm going to kill Emmett!" I shouted. I swear I heard his booming laughter off in the distance somewhere. I growled.

"Easy there tiger." Esme giggled. Esme walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she did the same to me.

"What was that all about?" She asked. "Emmett sent photos of me shirtless to my secretary." I paused to wait for Esme to laugh but there was silence. "Esme?" I asked while she thought. "Does Emmett still have those photos?" She joked. I laughed before saying. "She must not like me as much as she says; she didn't even recognise my voice." I joked. I looked into Esme's eyes pulling her closer and pressing my lips to hers.

"I love you Esme and only you." I said when we separated. "I love you too my amazing thoughtful husband." She smiled at me.

We closed in again.

Just as we did so the doorbell was heard when we were just inches away. "I should probably go and answer that." I said with a sigh. Esme frowned and I laughed at her reaction. "It's like whenever we go to kiss tonight we are interrupted. First it was your phone and then it was Emmett and now it's the door." She sighed. "It's like the universe doesn't want us to kiss." I joked. "Don't say that, I like to kiss you." She answered while smiling embarrassed. "Good because I like kissing you too." I whispered while I leaned in and brushed my lips with hers. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

There was a loud bang on the door like someone was pounding their fists on the door. I sighed and went to go and answer it, Esme following behind me. "Do me a favour and disconnect the doorbell so it won't interrupt us again." She sighed. I laughed in response.

I reached the door, sighed and opened the door and came face to face with Alice. "Speak of the devil." I smiled. "Haha very funny Carlisle." Alice said sarcastically. I smiled at her. "So what brings you here Alice?" My eyes flickered over to the side and I noticed Jasper was with her. "And Jasper." I added. "Hello Carlisle." He nodded at me. "Anyway I thought you might need this." Alice said while handing me a box. I looked at her curiously. I took the black box from her hesitantly and opened it.

It was a rectangular black phone. I flipped it around to examine all of its sides. It was an iphone.

"Alice, why did you give me a phone?" I asked. "Well Jazz and I were out celebrating Valentine's Day when I got a weird vision of you smashing your phone." I looked down and smiled at the ground embarrassed. "So I thought you might've needed this, Jazz helped me pick it out." She smiled. "Thank you Alice and Jasper." I smiled looking up.

"Esme do you mind if I speak to Carlisle alone please?" Alice asked. I looked at her curiously. "Sure." Esme answered while retreating upstairs. I watched her leave until she was out of sight. I turned back to Alice with one eyebrow raised.

"I saw that you needed." She said while pulling a bouquet of red roses from behind her back. "Alice you are a life saver." "Have I ever told you that I love you?" "You might've mentioned it once or twice but I don't blame you who doesn't love me?" "Very funny Alice." "By the way beware of the bath. That's all I am going to say." She warned. She then skipped off with Jasper following behind her into the surrounding forest leaving me standing confused in the doorway.

"What was that about?" Esme asked from upstairs. "Nothing don't worry about it love." I replied. "Esme do you think you could stay upstairs for a bit longer. I'm just finishing up your surprise." "Are you going to give me surprises all night?" She asked. "I'll try my best but I think the universe might have other plans." I joked. She smiled and then retreated back upstairs.

I walked into the dining room and sat the bouquet of flowers on the table while I retreated to the kitchen to get a vase for the roses. I grabbed a fancy looking glass vase from the kitchen. I was about to leave the kitchen when I remembered I needed matches for the candles. I opened a drawer and retrieved the matches. I walked out of the kitchen towards the dining room.

I put the roses into the vase. I grabbed the matches from my pocket and struck the match across the box. There was a little spark and then the match head went up in flames. I was hesitant with the match as I lit the candles. The candles were lit. In my mind I could only think of one word when I looked into the naked flame.

_Burning._

I was concentrating so hard on the flame I heard a sound which shouldn't be heard.

I heard something scurrying and then I heard a sound which it nibbling on something. I turned slowly towards the source of the sound and was shocked on what I saw on the end of the table.

"You!" I screeched.

The squirrel was stunned at my reaction and dropped the rose petal in hand onto the table.

It was the same squirrel that was in my car earlier.


End file.
